Mine
by tragicromancewriter
Summary: A story based off Taylor Swift's song Mine-Jacob-OC, ONE-SHOT I do not own Twilight!


** Reuploaded from a previous account**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, story line belongs to Taylor Swift, and Kari and Evelyn are mine.**

**Mine**

_Oh, oh, oh_

"C'mon! It's your turn to pick!" Kari told me as we browsed the the shelves.

I sighed, "do I have to?"

"Yes," she told me, then in a mock Australian accent: "Otherwise I will pick the seafood place."

I made a face. I'd never been fond of seafood. It always had just tasted weird to me.

"Ha, see, you don't want me to pick," she said, with her 'black-girl-attitude'.

"Yeah, but…" I sighed as I picked up a book with a girl walking, surrounded by roses entitled _Walk of the Spirits._

_Hmm, looks interesting._

"Chicklet novel," she announced, pulling it out of my hands. "Really, really weird too."

I rolled my eyes. "You would know."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"You know how childish that is?" I asked as I made my way to the counter, holding a book of Shakespeare's plays.

"You know how boring you are?" she teased in her natural Southern accent.

"Ouch," I touched my hand to my heart, and feigned a hurt look, making her laugh.

"Just buy your book you nerd."

"Did you know Dr. Seuss invented the word nerd?" I asked as I stood in line-luckily there was only one other person.

"Did you know you've only told…never mind, that one's new," Kari shook her ridiculously strait hair-something that had taken hours and billions of dollars to make sure it didn't frizz out from all the rain we got here in Seattle.

I touched my frizzed out hair-barely tamed by the French braids I had put in half an hour ago.

"This is taking soooo long!" she sighed impatiently, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Not really, see he's already paying," I said, nodding to the pale guy with blonde, curly hair, and a southern twang from what we could hear.

"Hot stuff," she said, looking at his lean, muscular frame. "I could defiantly go for a guy like him."

"Look like he's taken," I nodded at a pixie like girl who had just skipped to his side.

She swore under her breath. "That sucks."

They both moved far to gracefully to the door as I stepped up to pay for the book.

"Find everything alright?" the cashier asked as I handed him the book.

"Yep, just fine," Kari looked out the window, watching the guy and the pixie-like girl walk down the street.

"Yes, thanks," I said, as I handed him my debit.

"Have a nice day," he said, passing the receipt, debit card, and book back.

"You too!" I told him sincerely as we stepped towards the door.

"So where should we go eat?" she asked as I pushed open the door.

"Hmmm…any suggests?"

"I wanna try that pizza place," she pointed towards the pizza place across the road. "But I also want to go the that one place on Hobble…or a seafood place."

I shook my head, as I pulled up the hood to my raincoat.

"I heard about the one on Hobble, they said it was really good," I told her as rain assaulted my coat.

"Hobble it is," she laughed as she pulled up her coat's hood, the soft velvet soaking instantly.

_Oh, oh, oh_

"Do you even know what it's called?" she asked as we turned onto Hobble.

"Yeah," I pointed to it, and she nodded.

"I knew that, Taylor's Place," she grinned, showing off ultra-white teeth.

Kari and I had been best friends since the first day of high school-though she was two grades ahead of me. Then, we both wound up going to the same college-though she was still two years ahead of me.

It was my first year of college-barely even one semester in.

I heard a bell ring, and a pale girl pointed us to a table in the back, where the lighting was dim-but it had the only empty tables.

"Boy this place is crowded," Kari moaned as we slipped to our spot as best as possible, trying to avoid the other lunch rushers.

"Yeah," I slipped into a chair, and looked past Kari, towards the windows where I could see it had started raining even heavier.

I slipped my arms out of my rain coat-biting the ends of the sleeves to pull my arms out without turning the sleeve inside out-and put it on the back of my chair.

"What was it you have to read for class?" she asked as she picked up the silver napkin dispenser and checked her teeth. Even though Kari seemed shallow-I knew she was really anything but. Though she was very materialistic.

I rolled my eyes. "_Romeo and Juliet."_

"That sucks," she pulled out a tube of lipstick and started putting it on. Than held it out to me."Want some."

"No thanks, I don't do lipstick," I teased as she glared at me.

"Oh, don't start as if it were a drug, you know its not," she sneered, and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry about the wait," a voice that held the warmth of the sun said as menus were deposited before us.

"Are you Indian?" Kari's jaw dropped as she looked at him, then I looked up at him.

He defiantly was. Not only that, he was tall-very tall-with obvious muscle under his white shirt. His dark brown hair hung in his eyes, in obvious need of a trim. But his dark eyes captured me, seemingly endless-and as if I could see him-truly see him.

"Are you African?" he snapped. "What do you want to drink?"

"Hmm…red wine?" she asked, as if there wouldn't be any.

"And you…" he met my eyes, and it felt as if the world had stopped…

"She'll have red wine too," Kari answered for me, obviously trying to get his attention.

"Umm, no, I'll have root beer, please," I said, trying desperately not to stutter-it would be just like me to start stuttering in front of a cute guy.

"Oh, umm..yeah, I'll be right…back," he walked away, looking at me over his shoulder, until he disappeared around a corner.

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

"OMG! Did you see him looking at you?" she winked at me, unfolding her menu. "What's for dessert? Waiter-a-la-hottie?"

"That doesn't even make any sense," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up, and I picked up my menu to hide it.

"You think he's cute!" she leapt up and pointed at me. "You think he's cute!"

"Umm, Kari? Remember last time you jumped up like that…?" Last time had been at my parent's wedding anniversary dinner-and then we had all been kicked out of Red Robin.

"Oh crap! I have to piss!" she bolted, and I rolled my eyes. Did I mention Kari was ADHD from hell?

"Here you go," I looked up to see the waiter had returned. He set down Kari's wine, and then my root beer. "I'm Jacob, if you need anything…"

"Thanks Jacob," I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Are you ready to order or do you need some more time," he looked pointedly at Kari's spot.

"A little more time would be nice, thanks," I smiled and folded the menu back up.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, his dark eyes capturing mine completely.

"Evelyn," I smiled at him.

"Evelyn," he whispered my name as if…as if…I didn't really know, but it sent a shiver up my spine. "Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, GA," I admitted.

"Long way away from home," he mused.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"The La Push res.," he told me as he sat across from me.

"Where is that?" I furrowed my brows, trying to remember if it was a place I had been-or learned about.

"By Forks-directly west of us," he grinned at me.

I nodded, pretending I understood-but in reality I sucked at geography. _Left a small town and never looked back_

"Why'd you come all the way out here?" he asked, suddenly.

"College," I grinned. "There's a Concordia here. You?"

"College," he grinned. "Aren't there any closer to Atlanta?"

"Yeah but…" I shrugged, willing to leave it at that. He didn't need to know all about why…

"But…." he prodded, only to have Kari tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're welcome to join us, but I want my spot and friend back," she told him as he stood up-towering at least a foot over her 5'6 frame. She sat down, picked up her menu-and promptly set it back down. "We're ready to order."

"Right," he slipped a pad out of his waist apron.

"I want the caesar chicken salad with Italian bacon dressing-and a side of some chicken tenders," she told him.

"Feeding an army?" he murmured under my breath, and I couldn't help smiling. Then he turned to me.

I glanced at the menu, picking the first thing I saw. "Umm…the veggie burger-with fries instead of chips."

"Coming up," he winked at me as he took the menus.

"I think he likes you," Kari waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, her, playing with the paper straw wrapper. "He works at a diner-he's bound to get bored and just flirt with girls he thinks will appreciate the attention.

"Yeaaaah," she jerked her head toward the corner where he had disappeared around. "Though I doubt that he sits with them-or pokes his head around the corner just to check them out."

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

Kari and I ate in silence, when he brought out the food-and we paid the check.

As we were walking down the street I heard a shout.

"Evelyn!"

Kari, turned, giggling.

"You'll catch up," she said with a wink, and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Hey, this Saterday, there's this bonfire," he told me. "Its at the Res-and I wanted to know if you'd like to come."

"Umm…well…"

"Here," he slipped a piece of paper in my coat pocket. "Call me if you need directions."

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

"Can you believe it?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch. He flopped next to me.

"I know," he grinned-literally lighting up the room-and I didn't regret the decision to come here tonight at all.

"That was…" I searched for the right words.

"I know," he picked up my hand-it looked like a child's in an adults. He pressed his lips to the back.

And for a second, I could us in a relationship.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_ _As we're lyin' on the couch_ _The moment, I can see it_ _Yes, yes, I can see it now_

"Hey," I looked back into his deep brown eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

He got up, and pulled me up after him.

He let go of one hand, but kept the other, and he lead me down to the beach. It was a twenty minute walk down the road-but it was well worth it.

"So you liked the legends?" he asked, as we walked along the shoreline.

"Liked? I loved," I grinned up at him. "Do you think there's any chance they're real?"

He looked up at the sky-clear for once, showing off the stars.

"Yeah, I do," he grinned down at me.

I got lost in my eyes-and I didn't even realize I was cold until I started shivering.

He put his arm around my shoulders-and I realized other than holding hands, this was the most he'd ever touched me.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_ _You put your arm around me for the fist time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I can't believe it!" I whispered as I danced around the room.

It had been two years since I first met Jake-and everything was perfect. He had graduated two months ago, we both had stable jobs and our own places-though a lot of my stuff had been migrating over to his.

So Jake had suggested we move in together. We gave up our apartments-and found one big enough for the both of us. Though to be honest, Jake's had been big enough. But he had wanted a new place anyways.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_ _And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

Jake come out of nowhere and grabbed my hands, spinning me around-before grabbing my waist.

"You can't dance," I giggled, helplessly.

"Neither can you," he teased, and I deliberately stomped on his foot.

I sighed, and started pulling away.

"Why?" he grabbed my arm-and pulled me close again. "Why do you always pull away?"

"Its just…its nothing," I shrugged it off.

"No, its obviously something. Tell me."

I sighed, leaning my head against his chest.

"My parents were never happy. Maybe before I was born, but never since. They always fought. And then dad left. That's how I learned I could just run-and if I could run fast enough I could leave my problems behind."

"That's why Seattle," he said, pulling my chin up."Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, afraid that he would pull away like dad had.

"We won't ever make their mistakes-they're their mistakes, not ours."

I smiled, and went onto my tiptoes, while pulling him down, since I was only five foot nothing, and kissed him. _You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_ _You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_ I sighed as I wrote checks. We were so busy. School had started again for me-starting my third year of college-and we both worked hard. We were trying to buy a house, but nothing had come up yet. We weren't even sure if we wanted to live in Seattle anymore. It was so big-and honestly, we were both small town people.

_But we got bills to pay_ _We got nothin' figured out_

I rubbed my forehead, and leaned my head on the desk. Somedays it was just hard. But I had Jake. And, really, what else did I need.

_When it was hard to take_ _Yes, yes_ _This is what I thought about:_

I smiled as I thought of that first 'date' where Jake and I had walked by the water. We had started out hand in hand, turning into him putting his arm around me for the first time.

We had sat and looked at the stars for hour upon hour, and I knew I had changed since then.

I wasn't as afraid to be with him-he had made me rebel against my natural instincts to protect myself. 'Specially after dad…

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_ _You put your arm around me for the fist time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered in my ear as we walked down the pier. I looked at the city lights, reflecting in my eyes form the tears, and the lights on the sound.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

"Its not you're fault," I whispered, burring my head in his chest. It was almost Christmas-and Kari had been in a car accident a week ago. Today had been her funeral.

"I wish I could've done something," he whispered. "Anything to spare you this pain."

"Well, she is with Jesus, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's good," he sounded doubtful-but I let it go. I could talk to him about religion another time.

"I miss her already." I wrapped both my arms around his waist.

"She was your best friend," he said, matter of factly.

"Yeah she was."

"I can't believe she's gone."

I let go of his waist with one hand, keeping one securely wrapped around him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we started walking again.

Suddenly, his whole body tensed.

"Run," he whispered, before moving suddenly, pushing me the way we had come. "Run!"

I stumbled, and then there were two people, on in front of us, one behind us.

A snarl ripped from Jake's chest.

"What the hell is that smell?" one asked, plugging his nose theatrically.

"Smells like one of them things they keep as pets on the res." the other laughed.

"Though looks like he has a mate-a real cutie, if you don't mind his stink."

"Back off," Jake growled.

"Oh, she'll be a prize," one laughed.

Jake grabbed me, pulling me behind him, and turning our backs to a wall. He leapt foreword-and in his place a wolf landed.

He launched himself foreword, and in seconds-even faster than changing-they laid in pieces, though the fight was more than obviously tough.

Jake swore as I heard his bones crack and rearrange themselves back into his human form I recognized-only naked.

"What-"

"Vampires," he spat, searching his ruined pants, and pulled out a box of matches. I had always wondered why he carried them around-and I guess I got my answer when he set them on fire.

"You mean, like the cold ones from the legends?"

"Yes."

"So that means," I toyed with the end of my hair. "That you're one of the pack?"

"Yes," he reached out his hand, leaving a decision to me. "I need to get off the streets before I get arrested for wandering around naked."

I took his hand.

"Does that make me some sort of mate?"

"Yeah, I guess," he pulled me along the back roads to our apartment. "You're my imprint."

"You're what?"

"Imprint," he ducked as a couple passed the alley we crouched in. "That means…its like…when you see her, and its not gravity that holds you there anymore. Its her."

"Like recognizing your soul mate instantly."

"Yes," he stood up again. "Only stronger."

"Jake," he looked at me. And I could see it. All the hate he felt for himself. That he was something…unnatural.

"You know I love you?" I asked, and he grinned, pulling my lips to his.

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

I put my head in my hands as I leaned against the sink.

What was I supposed to do? I wasn't prepared for this. And I was terrified. I was so in love all I wanted to do was run to him-stay in his arms, forever. And that scared me.

Now, now everything had changed.

"Dang it!" I cried, falling down, but holding onto the sink. Everything was falling apart. Jake was busier than ever with work-and desperately struggling for two cents-while I had been laid off, and had to quit college. And now, mom and dad had cut me off-all because I refused to get back together with Nate. Not to mention the wolf pack was pissed Jake had left. And to top things off, we had finally bought a house-only to have it condemned.

How could we bring a child into such a world?

I heard a car horn, and recognized it as Jacob's. I looked at the clock.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

"Hey," I whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" he didn't even look at me as he sat down to take off his shoes.

"I was fired today," I leaned against the sink, hands resting behind me.

He swore. "So was I."

"Were you out drinking?" I asked in horror as I realized that there was a stench coming off him.

"Yes."

His honesty cut like a knife, and I remembered my dad coming home drunk-and always swearing the next morning that he loved us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We have to pay for the house-not to mention the doctor bills, and your dad-"

"I know-" he cut me off.

_'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_

"Is there someone else?" I asked, as he turned to walk out of the room. "Who? Who is she?"

"There's no one else," he growled. Then held up a letter. "Who's Nate?"

"Nate?" I asked blankly, blinking before I realized he didn't know who Nate was. "Why-"

"And you're accusing me of cheating?" he growled. "What about you?"

"Nate and I used to be together," I admitted. "But we're not, Jake I swear, we're not anymore."

"So you cheated!"

"No I didn't!" I yelled back. "He was boyfriend-in highschool!"

"And what?" he shouted, throwing his shoes at the wall. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't know you then! How can you accuse me of something-before I even met you!"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Images flashed behind my eyes, and I remembered when I was little. When mom and dad would fight like this.

"Ow! Jake let go you're hurting me!" I yelled, voice full of tears. Everything was falling apart-our relationships, jobs, and now even we were falling apart.

He let go-and I ran.

"Evelyn!"

I didn't turn.

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

I ran out into the street-but I didn't go very far before I felt a pair of arms encircle me.

I remembered mom and dad saying goodbye-over and over. Now I had a stepdad, and even though I called him dad, he just wasn't.

I started crying, I knew this was it-this was goodbye.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

He turned me to face him, and to my surprise-I couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath.

"I'll never leave you alone," he promised, in a whisper. _Then, you took me by surprise-_ _You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_ Jake looked me in the eyes.

"I remember-that first day when we went to the beach. I remember how happy we were, how in love. Everytime I look at you, it feels like I've imprinted. Over and over. That feeling…it never goes away," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. "You're dad was careless-and I fell in love with his daughter. Surprisingly-she's the best thing that's ever been mine."

Then he kissed me-and I knew that even though we may never forget our first fight-I knew that we would never make my parent's mistakes.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._ _And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._ _I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._ _She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"Why?"

I looked up from my book-Claire's _Clockwork Angel-_to see Jacob filling the doorframe.

It had been a week since our fight, where everything had been going wrong-and I had been at risk of flight.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you want to leave?" he locked eyes with me, brown eyes swallowing blue.

"I didn't want to," I put the book down, pulling my legs up. "It was just…"

"Just?" I could see him swallow from here.

"C'mere," I patted the sofa and he moved to sit down. He unfolded my legs and pulled the onto his lap.

"Well?" Jake demanded, and I knew the request was only what he needed to hear-to assure that I wasn't just here for him-but also because it was what I truly wanted.

"I was scared," I admitted, leaning my head on the back of the couch. "I was scared that you would leave-that this would blow up in our faces. That I would screw up. That-"

He pressed his lips against mine.

"None of that would ever happen," he whispered, voice husky-raw honesty burning in his throat. "You're mine."

"And you're mine," I whispered.

"I promised you," he whispered, voice still husky. "That we would never make your parents mistakes-and I don't intend to break that promise. We can make our own mistakes."

"We defiantly already have," I teased.

He laughed, pulling my lips back to his.

"Was that it?" he asked when I pulled away to breath. "Was that the only reason, fear?"

"Yes," I looked at my hands. "Jake…I'm pregnant."

_Hold on, make it last, hold on_

His face went blank, then he broke out into a grin.

_Never turn back_ He pulled my shirt up, to expose my stomach-and placed light kisses over where our baby was.

He looked up, and grinned at me-and I could feel happiness radiating from him.

"You are the best thing," I whispered, as he pulled my face to his. "That's ever been mine."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_ _(hold on)_ _Do you believe it? (Hold on)_ _We're gonna make it now (Hold on)_ _And I can see it_ yes yes _I can see it now__

_(hold on)_ _Do you believe it? (Hold on)_ _We're gonna make it now (Hold on)_ _And I can see it_ yes yes _I can see it now_


End file.
